


【毒埃】Intoxicated/沉醉（NC-17/舌交/阳台/镜子/无精高潮）

by AkiraLin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Light Sadism, Mirror Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraLin/pseuds/AkiraLin
Summary: ◆黄暴版文案：Eddie想要补偿Venom又被操到渣都不剩。◆一句话文案：Eddie终于意识到一点：爱使人受伤，纵使Venom也不例外。◆哲理版文案：如果想要一朵玫瑰， 就用鲜血去染红它。但Venom，是他的黑恶之花。





	【毒埃】Intoxicated/沉醉（NC-17/舌交/阳台/镜子/无精高潮）

**Author's Note:**

> 中间有一段用的一些名词会在文末注释。  
> “Venom”这个词在词源学上，有两个前古典义“Charm”、“Seduction”和一个可能的源义“Love potion”，这是本文最初的脑洞。为了适应这个脑洞，考虑Venom这个写法最早出现于13世纪，而死灵之书的拉丁文译版也成书于13世纪，所以引入了些微的克苏鲁体系，毕竟Venom这个词真的太邪恶了……

Venom乖乖地把头搭在Eddie肩上看他写稿子。

“Eddie，再给我一袋。”

“不，不，Venom，你不能吃那么快。喂——”

噢，下一刻就不乖了。

触手刷地卷起Eddie面前的那袋炸薯球，Venom张开血盆大口，哗啦啦地倒进嘴里，嚼得嘎吱作响。这响声听得Eddie脑仁发疼，是他的稿费被吃掉的声音。

Eddie在电脑上打出一大堆字，然后又猛按退档键删掉。他抓狂地挠头，侧目看向自己那正大快朵颐的共生体，一种报复欲油然而生：“我们刚回来一天，你就把我准备的一周量的炸薯球吃光了！还连我的份都吃了，bad Venom！你这个寄生虫！”

“是我们，Eddie!” Venom毫不留情地卷起最后一颗零食吃进去，齿间还挂着残渣，和他的宿主对吼，“你的就是我的，我的也是你的！快道歉！道歉！”

“不。”Eddie恶狠狠地从嘴里迸出一个词。

“道歉，Eddie！别忘了我们是怎么回来的！”

Eddie一下子像一只小兔子一样没声儿了。

 

二十四小时前。

大西洋上空。

“呕——”Eddie第四次把头埋进呕吐袋里，一脸狼狈地干呕着，几乎吐光了胃里的食物。晕眩感就像脑子里有个小孩拿他的脑浆做陶艺，搅得他一塌糊涂。

尽管在机舱内，这架金属巨兽高速摩擦空气的声音仍然顽强地刺进他的脑壳，时时刻刻折磨着Eddie和他的共生体。

上帝啊，去他妈的FBI。他现在后悔及了，如果能再选一次的话，他宁可辞职也不要接下这该死的调查任务——他在欧洲东奔西跑一个多月，翻找中世纪的墓穴，和死人骨头作伴，走进偏僻的迷雾小镇里搜寻失落的秘闻，追踪那不知所云的神秘教派。

结果他被那群戴斗篷的疯子抓到，扒光衣服锁在石台上，周围还点起绿色的蜡油。那帮人嘴里嘟哝着咒语，说要将他献给“旧日之神”，用奇形怪状的刀割开他的皮肤，满意地看到里面翻腾出黑色的触手。

是的，他实在忍不住了，终于答应了Venom吼了半天的，“他们敢伤我的Eddie！我要吃了他们全部！”

Venom包裹住他，结果看到那群教众全都疯了，撕扯衣服，互食血肉，狂乱地开始了恶心的庆典。他们在狂呼中跃出洞窟，才终于逃出了噩梦一样的邪恶祭祀，带着一头雾水和乱糟糟的资料踏上了返程的飞机。

最后这个决定让Eddie想狠揍自己一顿。

比起晕眩和遍布整个大脑的针扎感，他现在有更值得担心的东西。

 

Venom.

Eddie在支离破碎的大脑中呼唤熟悉的名字。

一片冥河般的死寂。

Venom，你在哪儿？

只有意识的无声回音。

Venom, my love……你在哪儿……

如果能说出口的话，Eddie觉得自己一定已经带了哭腔。

他根本想不到，会伤害Venom的声音只取决于频率，而与响度相关甚少。飞机起飞的时候，尖锐的轰鸣声经过机舱过滤传进来的一瞬间，Venom就在他体内痛苦地尖叫起来，让他不得不拿毛毯裹住身体，捂着头，好让旁人察觉不出异样。共生体的嘶吼声仿佛要把Eddie的心扯成碎片，一条一条的，鲜血淋漓，让每一秒都漫长得像灵魂被拖入地狱。

永无止境的折磨煎熬着他的Venom。如果可以，Eddie想代替他的共生体承受这撕裂的剧痛，但他什么都做不了，意识无助地飘荡在饱受摧残的Venom身边，像一缕游魂眷恋尘世。

随着飞机逐渐进入平流层，体内的声音也逐渐止息，Venom蜷缩在他的意识深处，一动不动，如同一滩会呼吸的油腻沼泽。

Eddie从未见过Venom如此不堪的样子。一条触须从他的腕部生长出来，勾住手，服帖地躺在掌心。

就像让宿主安心一样。

他疼惜地握住那条看起来就很脆弱的触须，感觉心里破了个大洞，而Venom就在那里面，用仅剩的一根须子扒住边缘。

而某一刻，Venom突然“不见”了。

掌心的触感消失，意识感觉不到，心里彻底变成了空洞。

他的每一部分——身体，意识，灵魂——仍是完整的，只是每一部分都不再如同从前。

正如被抽去一半的贝加尔湖仍是贝加尔湖，只不过不再是上帝的明镜。

眩晕和恶心感就在此刻袭来。Eddie抱着呕吐袋，不由得再次想起那一天。

 

“Goodbye, Eddie.”

漆黑的降落伞离他而去，在他的眼前被烈焰烧灼殆尽。身体落入寒冷的河水里，远不及心底冰凉。

他浑浑噩噩地被当做英雄救起，不知道经历了多少现场报道和即时采访，也不记得自己说了什么，只对那闪得惨白的，像Venom的双目的镁光灯有所印象。

“Venom……”那时他魂不守舍地开口，立马被周围的记者逼问那是什么，Eddie摇摇头没有回答。不知过了多久，才被送回到他的残破的廉价公寓里。

他踢开地上的酒瓶，把自己埋进床里。泪水无声地涌出，Eddie从不知道自己如此脆弱，心里空落落的，有个破洞随着哭泣越来越大，仿佛要把他整个吞噬。

等到连泪都哭干的时候，洞里突然传来一阵共鸣声，拼出他名字的音节。

“Eddie.”

Eddie以为自己哭出了幻觉。

“不是幻觉，Eddie，快给我巧克力。”

如同黑暗深渊中炸起的惊雷，纵使是恶魔也足以成为唯一的救赎。

他疯了似的从冰箱里翻出巧克力来，带着一丝惶恐问那个声音，“Venom，是你吗？怎么给你？”

“吃掉它，Eddie，这能给我提供能量。”

 

那一天，胡乱往嘴里塞巧克力的Eddie，第一次体会到失而复得的狂喜。

 

但是这次呢？

Venom成为了他的所爱——这趟旅途开始的时候，他们去看了斯堪的纳维亚半岛上的极光，在绝美的宇宙轻纱中，他问Venom来自哪片深空，共生体嘟哝着指了个自己也不知道的方向；他们还去了伊比利亚，亲手喂他的Venom品尝最著名的西班牙生火腿，然后被嫌弃没有“Eddie”牌火腿好吃；还有西西里岛的埃特纳火山，耐心安抚听到“火”这个字眼就炸裂的共生体；以及巴尔干的神殿、伊斯坦布尔的闹市、图尔恰的海湾……

可是这一切现在都毫无意义，Venom不见了，整整四个小时。

他突然意识到，已经一个多月没有给Venom吃炸薯球和巧克力了。

Eddie的身体守着人类的规矩坐在座椅上，意识却变成了个强迫症患者，反反复复地寻找Venom的踪迹。一无所获的他只好串起所有与Venom有关的回忆，那些回忆就像致死的毒，又似救人垂危的药，让他饮鸩止渴。

是了，Venom, V-E-N-O-M.

他的毒，他的药。

Eddie吐得再无可吐，捂住脸，任由自己陷进另一场回忆。

飞机下降，心落入深渊。

 

三十六小时前。

“呃，能容许我再问一个私人问题吗，教授？”

套着羊绒毛衣的老人打量着面前的调查记者。这个男人穿着很随意，甚至是失礼的不修边幅，但是在短短半小时的访谈中，他提的问题十分精准地摸到了自己知识的边界，且游刃有余地调动气氛让交流畅快无比，而这甚至只是管中窥豹。

这个人干的是世界上最高危的职业之一，独自一人面对这世界的暗面，挖掘那神秘教派的邪典，换做旁人恐怕早就送命，而他好端端地站在这儿，还用轻松的语调向自己发问。

老人捕捉到记者的眼神——无畏的，仿佛要冲破一切的眼神。但是时不时有一瞬像是错觉一般，那双眼里闪过一丝灰白，给他一种骇人的惊异感，让他觉得眼前的记者……不似人类。

“你说，记者先生。”

“Venom.” 记者吐出一个词，“这个词的意义是什么，我是说所有的。”

教授心里咯噔一下，不由得皱眉，颤巍巍地站起身来：“好问题，先生，非常好的问题……”

“蛇的毒液，古英语的‘毒物’……而拉丁语中，这个词读作‘venenum‘.”他一边说出这个佶屈聱牙的词，一边走向旁边落着灰的一个小书架，“意思是‘毒药’，是的，先生，注意是‘药’，这很关键……”

他戴上手套，如履薄冰地捧出一本古籍来。阳光爬满了书皮的尘。教授示意记者把窗帘拉上。黑暗倾泻下来，把古朴的书房分割成明暗的空间。

“追溯到前古典时期，这个词的意思就完全变成了‘药品，医用药剂’，但是，另两个鲜为人知的意思是……”

教授把书放在一块玻璃上，缓缓地咀嚼出两个词。

“Charm.”（魅力）

“Seduction.”（诱惑）

“至于为什么，我有幸做过一些微不足道的研究，有关这个词最初的起源……来，记者先生。”

他小心翼翼地用绒布擦拭书皮，显露出封面来。那上面怪异，扭曲的文字，有一点像阿拉伯文，但带着一种不可名状的诡谲感，似乎让人看一眼就要陷入疯狂。

“不知道您之前是否耳闻过这本书的名字——Necronomicon，阿拉伯的疯狂诗人阿卜杜拉·阿尔哈萨德所著的，《死灵之书》。”

老人能感到身旁的记者屏住了呼吸，似乎有什么奇异的东西在这个人体内翻涌。

他取出单片镜戴上，眯起眼，缓缓翻开了那本书，找寻记忆中的那一页。

好的，在这儿。

教授用镊子夹起一片残页，凑到冷光底下，给记者看那上面的奇诡文字。

“就是这儿……这本巫书充斥着人类历史上最神秘最邪恶的崇拜和祭祀活动，由人皮作纸，人血为墨，每个字都是原罪，没有人能读完它，因为那必将令人陷入永恒的疯狂……噢先生，您放心，我拥有的只是一些残卷而已，但是您看这儿。”

“在全然的恶意中，只有这儿，记载了一些不同的东西，尽管似乎也是一个祭品，或者是一个步骤，但和别处的含义完全不同——先生，您能想象那种感觉么，就像一滩冒着泡的油腻沼泽里飞出一只蓝闪蝶，而它读作……”

老人轻声读出那个词。

“Venom.”

“Love potion.”（爱之药剂）

 

十秒前。

“道——歉——！”

炸响的声音如雷鸣般将他的思绪轰回来。

Eddie怔怔地抬起头，看着他的共生体，眼神就像看着最珍贵的宝藏。

Venom突然有点不知所措，因人类过快的思绪而略微惊奇。他听到他的宿主开口，声音打着颤。

“对不起，Venom。真的，真的很抱歉。”

“我太愚蠢了，让你在飞机里受苦。”

“真的很抱歉……my love.”

Venom有种意外的飘飘然到直哼哼的感觉。

其实他一直都在，包括Eddie陷在回忆的旋涡中的时候，只是那时他被迫处于一种类似休眠的状态，能听到宿主绝望的呼唤，却完全无法回应。

于是在Eddie下了飞机，坐上一辆的士以后，Venom从他身后悄无声息地直接冒出来，贴在前座的阴影下，对着他比了个口型“hi~”

满以为会给他个惊喜。

结果Eddie一把抱住他，哭得稀里哗啦。

三十几岁的男人了，哭得上气不接下气的样子。

真好看。

飘回宿主体内的Venom，那时候十分开心。

 

“嘿，Venom，我想我们还有巧克力。”Eddie揉了揉泛红的眼，意图平复自己的情绪，“也是一周的量——说起来，你为什么把炸薯球都吃完了，却一点儿都没碰巧克力，不喜欢吗？”

“Delayed gratification（延迟满足）, Eddie.”这个多音节词从Venom那儿共振出来有点好笑，“我新学会的，好吃的食物要最后吃。”

噢，好吧，真“延迟”，不到一天就干光了一周的炸薯球。

Bad Venom.

Eddie在心里说，故意让他的共生体听见。

Venom一下子沸腾起来，“Eddie，你不好！”

他凑得很近，抵住Eddie的额头，用舌头意味不明地舔了一下宿主的半张脸。

“本来的顺序是炸薯球、巧克力，然后是你，Eddie。但现在，我想吃你。”Venom的声音逐渐压低，像蛇钻入耳朵，“你不好，但你很好吃。”

Eddie头皮发麻，忍不住想起上次Venom这么说的时候，他被搞得乱七八糟最后大张着腿等Venom修复他的羞耻场景——“对，Eddie，那时候的你太美味了。”低音炮打断他的思维，黏腻的舌滑到颈后舔他耳根。

Eddie看了看眼前空白的文档，突然生出一种“我要赚钱，不能堕落”的勇气来，忍着酥麻感按住躁动的触手：“听话，Venom，去吃巧克力，我要写稿子。”

没想到这家伙真的停下来了。

Venom歪了歪头，飘回Eddie眼前，“喂我。”

“嘿，Venom，别这样！”

“喂我，不然我吃你。”

他到底养了个什么外星奇葩。

“Ok, ok, Venom，我喂你。去把巧克力拿过来，Pocky或者Godiva*都买了。”

触手伸长，猛地拉开冰箱，把里面的巧克力一股脑卷起，扔到了他们面前，然后勾开一盒昂贵的Godiva.

Eddie被共生体贴着，一个一个音节钻进耳朵里，“Feed me.”

他有点魔怔了，拿起一颗精致的巧克力——

“不，Eddie，用嘴。”Venom打断他，舌尖舔他的唇，“用嘴喂我。”

 

Charm.（魅力）

教授的声音在脑海里响起来，被Venom的意识盖过。

别想别人，Eddie，用嘴，feed me.

仿佛有丝线提拉起他的手臂，Eddie把那颗巧克力伸到嘴边，半含着它。一丝热液融化，淌进口腔，甜蜜得像一剂毒药。

Venom的毒药。

这个念头让他的心砰砰直跳，Eddie衔着巧克力，静静地等他的共生体。

有触手托起他的后脑，他顺从地，慢慢地俯下身去，看着Venom直勾勾盯着自己的眼神。乳蓝色的双目像染上墨色的蓝闪蝶一般在视线中渐渐放大，感觉接收到了什么东西，填满他的心房。那儿有黑色的水涌出来，一滴一滴浸入身体，每一滴都标着“Venom”.

如同晨露惊破镜湖的天空。

唇缝滑入一条软物，口腔被搔刮。Venom的舌尖在Eddie嘴里缓缓探索，温柔得不似他的本性。更多液体融化下来的时候，那条黏腻冰冷的异形舌头似乎也染上人类的温度，灵巧地绕着巧克力打转，将彼此的津液都沁成甘甜，互相交换着吞咽下去。

Venom挑逗着他的舌尖，引诱他追逐自己。他们仿佛在口腔里起舞，纠缠着享用蜜一样的某种情潮。Eddie忍不住伸出舌，随即被共生体的尖牙刺破一丁点，血滴泌出来，融进巧克力液里引起一阵刺痛。然后伤口又立刻被Venom修复，但丝丝痛楚弥久不散，像巧克力逆流入全身的血管里。

比巧克力和Eddie更好吃的是……一起吃。

犹如魔咒的话语在Eddie的意识深处响起，让他不由自主地将唇覆上Venom的粗长舌头，轻声吸吮，试图含入更多。

后脑立刻被触手缠紧了，那力道迫使他把头埋得更低。Venom的粗舌自下而上缓缓顶入，进到喉头，舔舐那里的残液。Eddie的口腔被渐渐占满，失去了主动的能力，只能张着嘴任由共生体开始侵犯。

窒息的快感如潮涌般袭来——即使早已接纳过Venom无数次，这种威胁灵魂的快感仍让他忍不住颤栗，体内像是有一团火，烧得他神志不清，意识迷茫一片。Venom一下子把巨舌顶进他的喉管，干呕反应在同一时刻被切断，这种感觉让Eddie每次都很怪异，但他只能接受。

甜味渐渐消散，却像是萦绕在心尖一般挥之不去。Venom的黏稠津液此时带来尤为真实的触感，恍惚间觉得共生体的液体也像巧克力一样让他沉醉，欲罢不能。被插开的喉头一阵阵缩紧，想要吞咽更多，更多。

Eddie的大脑混乱不堪，连眼角泌出的泪水都感觉不到，他缓缓地闭上眼。

这种空明的感觉莫名让他又想起一天前的那趟飞机来，蜜里掺了苦涩。

别想那事，Eddie。

再也熟悉不过的声音提醒他。

对不起，Venom，我很抱歉。

压抑不住的愧疚感像一抹不和谐的色彩从情潮中跃动出来。泪水涌出，不知是生理还是心理的。Eddie自暴自弃般埋得更深，试图用喉管接纳Venom.

没事，Eddie，已经过去了。

Venom在意识里的声音，像邪神的祝福。

 

We are Venom and I am yours, Eddie.

 

终于被放开的时候，Eddie眼神迷离地看着他的共生体，粗喘着气，身下被烧起了反应。屏幕的光线在一旁亮得刺眼，他下意识伸手想挡，被Venom的触手悄然勾上。漆黑的黏液滑入指尖，宛如十指相扣。

Venom从他体内升起，仿佛吸尽所有光芒的乌黑身体如同恶魔降世，将他压在椅子上。

“Eddie，我们还没喂完呢。”

从外部传来的共鸣染上了一种危险的语调。

“How……呜！”

Eddie刚吐出一个单词，一些黏液就涌进张开的嘴里，凝结成硬质的环状，嵌在他的上下颚间，让他完全无法合拢嘴。外头的黏液像丝线沿脑后系紧，像给他结结实实地戴了个口枷。Eddie羞耻得胡乱挣动头部，被Venom按住舔过唇瓣和齿列，却没有往里面伸。

Venom的舌卷起一颗巧克力，缓缓伸进那被迫张开的嘴巴，在里面肆意搅动，打着圈，就像拿巧克力涂抹过他的每一寸口腔。Eddie感觉嘴都不属于自己了，被涂得黏糊糊的，甜腻腻的，却无法自主品尝，任由共生体进得越来越深，把混合了彼此唾液的甜浆送入他的喉管。

好吃吗，Eddie？

“呜……呜！”

Eddie的意识乱成一锅粥，听到共生体在脑海里说话却下意识想用自己那可怜的嘴巴回应。

好吃，my love。

读到宿主坦诚思维的共生体忍不住咧了咧嘴。

又一颗巧克力送进来，在他口里缓慢融化，但是没有送进去。Venom的动作逐渐变得粗暴，舌头顶进来，舔过每一寸涂抹了热液的口腔，搅得Eddie呼吸困难，连声音都发不出来。

然后共生体收回舌，像成瘾了一样品尝那上面沾着巧克力的Eddie的唾液。

太好吃了，但还不够。

他看着自己的宿主——眼眶泛红，脸上挂着泪痕；嘴巴因被撑开而微喘着，可以看到里面的一小截舌；无法吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑落，流过微微拗紧的脖颈，淌得胸前湿漉漉的一片，还拉着丝。但Eddie的姿态仍顺从得不可思议，静静地含着口枷，和他十指相扣，双腿微张，腿间撑起一小包，仿佛等待一场盛宴。

是的，盛宴。

Venom再也忍不住了。

触手狂暴地扯碎Eddie的衣物，让他身体一凉。Eddie惊喘一声，下意识想并拢双腿，被Venom的躯体挤进来，只好无力地分开在椅侧。Venom的舌色情地舔过他的嘴角，沿着唾液的痕迹一路下去，置他的乳头和半硬的性器于不顾，直接落到大腿根部和穴口周围的肌肤上。

“Eddie，可以用这里喂。”

一句话击溃他的理智。

Eddie呜呜地惊叫起来，身体想要挣扎，被Venom的触手捆在椅子上。双手仍被扣着，但双腿被分得更开，小腿和大腿贴在一起被紧紧缚住，抬高，摆成极度屈辱的姿势。后穴完全暴露在空气中，受惊似的一张一合，像一朵花诱人采摘，淫靡得不成样。

他的身体仿佛敏感了数倍，触手在其上极轻微的游走都让他喘得不行，又说不出话，就连脑海里都被羞耻感完完全全占据，分不出一点空间和Venom交流，整个人都变成了共生体的玩物。

穴口触碰到了一个冰冷黏腻的软物。Venom的舌舔着周围，似乎想让他放松，结果那儿收缩得更紧了。麻痒感从那处传来，又羞耻又欢愉，激得Eddie啜泣不已，大张的嘴里堵不住一声声呻吟，听得Venom想要狠狠欺负宿主的欲望愈发强烈。

那东西不甘于舔舐穴口的褶皱，开始缓缓顶了进来。即使一样的粗大，但Venom的舌不同于那根骇人性器的硬度，带着倒刺和黏液的舌头又软又韧，进入体内的感觉奇怪无比。仿佛被同时往各个方向操弄。诡异的，让人疯狂的快感随着Venom的深入渐渐涌出。每一寸肠壁都被搔刮，挤压，留下共生体的黏液。

“呜……哈……哈啊……”Eddie根本不敢想象被舔那个地方会有这么大的反应，更何况是像性器一样插进去。喘息和呻吟泄出来，钻进自己的耳朵。他那根完全没被照顾的器物就这么挺立起来，还硬得发疼。前列腺液从顶端流到穴口，被Venom的粗舌一同送进自己的肠道，将里里外外都抹得一片滑腻。

Venom就这么模仿性交的动作一下又一下地用舌头在他后穴抽插。粗长的舌头插进去的时候就像一根没有龟头的阴茎，舌尖顶开内壁的触感也和那里贴合时相差无几，再抽出来时肠壁迅速合拢，仿佛之前的只是幻觉，除了被倒刺刮过的酥麻感什么也没留下。虽然不比那根真家伙的疼痛和充实，却因那种虚无感而更加诱人沦陷，引起Eddie一阵颤栗，然后又被再次顶开，像一场无记忆的轮回，甜蜜而诡异。

身体被捆缚在椅子上，意识却在欲浪中起起伏伏，即使Venom动作再怎么激烈也如同温柔的梦境，让他为之沉迷，几乎忘了羞耻。但在某个瞬间，Eddie的意识不可避免地想起Venom以前的粗暴来，甚至有点……怀念。

体内的揉弄戛然而止。

 

Eddie，你不好。

脑海里的低沉嗓音仿佛真的有点委屈。

——但在他的共生体牢牢绑着他，把他摆成这种姿势的情况下，似乎有点不够分量。

Eddie想用惯有的玩世不恭的语调嘲讽他，思绪一升起却又化成了另一回事。

我欠你的，Venom。

你该对我粗暴些。

我不知道该怎么补偿你，只有这样。

 

Venom又用那种要命的眼神看他了。

共鸣、共知、共生——都不足以形容的眼神。

那感情已经超然于一切人类的定义。即使千般不复也毫无怨言，万般受苦也甘之若殆，远高于苍白的“想把你融进骨血里”，也甚于所谓的“同生共死”，这一切在他们面前都已是命定的毫无意义，如同莱布尼茨所说的“前定和谐*”，而重要的是在命定之上的某种东西。

那东西使“他们”成为“他们”。

一个指针*，一个内部，一个一级谓词*，一个格式塔*……什么都好。

如果以时间衡量，和永恒无异；如果以空间衡量，和宇宙同归；如果以对称衡量，他们是世间唯一的永不破缺*。他们完备*。

 

Venom从他体内抽出舌。

”这是你想的，Eddie。”

共生体的身上分化出无数触手，在空中狂舞，仿佛印证他的警告。

Eddie闭上眼，轻轻点头，带着口枷的嘴巴说不出话。

他从椅子上被抛起，落入Venom的触手中，仍保持双腿分开捆缚的姿势，但手臂被反剪到身后，拉扯到关节的极限，一圈圈绑得死紧——即使如此，仍能有触手和他十指相扣。Eddie被迫后仰头颅，唾液倒灌回嘴里。一条触手绕上脖颈，狠狠勒住，只留给他一丁点呼吸的空间。Eddie以为这回也有Venom直接为他的体内细胞供氧，但没过多久就发现这次他的共生体玩真的了。氧气和生命仿佛一同从他身体里溜走，真正的濒死体验正在降临。

但Venom永远不会让他死的。

抱着这个念头的Eddie把自己的身体完完全全交付了出去，姿势像垂死之人的升天灵魂。

后穴汁水淋漓，因先前的舌交而腻滑无比，此时有什么和性器与舌头都不一样的触感抵着那儿，但他没法回头看。

“是Pocky.” Venom此时的姿态如同《所罗门之钥》中的淫欲之神阿斯蒙蒂斯，语气却像一个小孩子，“我说过你要用这里喂我。”

触手卷着一根Pocky，不由分说地对着穴口插了进去。

喉头的一声呜咽被勒住，Eddie张着嘴发不出声音，那种羞耻感又涌回来了，正冲刷着他被紧缚住的可怜身体。他应激地夹紧了后面，似乎听到清脆的“啪”的一声。

一根极细极韧的触手狠狠抽了他臀部一下。

“不能断，Eddie，你不好，这是惩罚。”

被窒息折磨着的Eddie简直要疯了，痛感加诸身体之上更像是甜蜜的添头，恍惚间甚至听不清Venom在外部说了什么，只有意识里的声音响彻天际，仿佛是他的唯一。

放松。

有一个熟悉的冰冷软物伸进里面，卷走了断在后庭里的Pocky。又有一根同样的细物试图插入，缓缓没进那滴着黏液的穴口。

他想深呼吸以求放松，可是连呼吸都被扼制了，铺天盖地的眩晕感正在吞噬他的灵魂，令他抖得不能自已。

啪。

又断了，Eddie，继续。

伴随着脑海中的轰鸣，两颗乳头被几根触手拉扯，夹紧，用的力道很尖锐，引发强烈的刺痛感。

这回断得深了一些，于是共生体的舌头也进的更深，一瞬间的过电快感穿过混沌的意识，让他泫然欲泣，但那东西卷住Pocky就毫不留情地撤出来，徒留他被体内的空虚感折磨得什么都不剩。

第三根Pocky抵住了他的穴口。

太放松了，Eddie，那里太软，进不去。

红细胞在血管里徒劳地涌动，肺泡正在萎缩，乳酸软化他的肌肉——在濒死的边缘游走的Eddie，用尽自己仅存的所有理智，拼命控制着自己的括约肌，想让他的共生体满意。

仿佛经历了一个世纪的漫长折磨，Eddie终于感觉到体内的那根细长的巧克力棒被含到了头，一动也不敢动。

黏液覆上他无人问津许久的性器，触须若有若无地搔刮铃口，没有下一步的动静。

这是奖励，Eddie。现在，放松。

Eddie如释重负般放松肌肉，感受到细长的东西裹着黏液缓缓从自己身体里滑出去。Venom的舌像等待美餐一样在穴口旁边游走，让他不得不再次打起精神控制那里不要收缩。

Pocky从殷红的穴肉里露出一小截。Venom迫不及待地咬了下去。

太好吃了。

捆绑着他的触手似乎都因这餍足的欢愉而收得更紧。Eddie难耐地忍受着，继续为他的Venom服务。裹着巧克力的那部分也渐渐滑出，被Venom一口又一口吃掉，直到最后残余的一丁点儿巧克力。

口枷被解开了，脖颈的束缚也一并松开，氧气如同神明的恩赐般灌入肺里。Venom的舌猛地顶开后穴，把那一点抹入内壁，倒刺刮过肠壁的剧烈快感宛如重获新生的狂喜，逼出Eddie的生理泪水，被勒得过久的喉头溢出不成调的沙哑呻吟。

“呜……Venom，还要……深一点……”

粗舌插入后穴深处，揉弄每一寸腔体。Eddie张着腿，毫不顾忌那被缚出的羞耻姿势，放浪地随着Venom灵活的舌摆动腰臀，汲取一波又一波酥麻快感，快乐得要升了天。包裹着性器的黏液凝结收紧，在Venom的控制下上下撸动。铃口被触须插入，狠狠地碾过尿道壁直达膀胱。过于强烈的刺激让他全身酥软，意识涣散，哭叫着他的共生体的名字，任由自己在Venom给予的极乐中完全沦陷。

“还要……再用力一点……两边都要……呜……”Eddie的腰在空中反弓起，折出不可思议的弧度。那条柔韧的巨物正一下下地在肠壁中舔弄他的敏感点，隔着薄薄的肉膜揉捏他的前列腺。就连前端深埋的触须都开始了粗暴的抽插，脆弱的尿道壁被摩擦得极度胀痛，痛楚似蜜一样沁入骨髓。外头的黏液上下套弄的速度丝毫不停，时不时刮蹭冠状沟和顶端连着的淫筋。快感沿着脊椎直攀而上，在脑海里炸得噼啪作响。

激烈的欲望仿佛要掏空他的体内。粗舌在后穴抽插的速度越来越快，操得充血的穴口一张一合，湿得一塌糊涂。两个本不是用来性交的部位被大开大合地抽插，后头的舒爽漫过前端的刺痛，全都化为再也直接不过的快感，让阴茎外部的撸动显得那么不值一提。Venom看着他的宿主沉溺于自己的掌控之下，狂暴的欲望更甚，触手在他那蜜色的肌肤上恣意蹂躏，留下触目惊心的斑驳红痕。

Eddie，和Eddie味的Pocky，都太好吃了，永远都吃不腻。

Venom的动作愈发狠厉，舌头的倒刺刮得Eddie肠壁发痛，后穴也红肿成艳丽的靡红色，让他看一眼都要发疯。粗韧的巨物死死抵住宿主的前列腺，顶弄Eddie最脆弱的地方。插在前端的触须甚至顶开了膀胱口，些微地扩张着尿道壁，淅淅沥沥的液体就这么顺着触须流出来，贴着小腹流向腰侧。Eddie感受到自己连排泄都不受控制，灭顶的羞耻感和快感一齐淹没脑海，连自己淫叫了什么都不知道。

“操我的尿道……操我后面……Venom……哪里都是你的……快用力……啊……啊！”

前列腺被插在后穴的软物一下一下地精准刺激着，大腿根部不能自控地痉挛起来，Eddie浑身抽搐，酥麻感冲刷过全身。精液随着一阵酸软想要从囊袋里冲出，但被Venom的触手堵住了绝大部分，只有一丝丝白浊和淡黄的液体可怜兮兮地从前端那共生体怜悯地打开的小小窄缝里溢出。Eddie被硬生生延长了高潮。

“呜……放开……放开那儿……love，求你……什么都可以，让我去……”

听到那个称呼的Venom猛地抽出折磨Eddie性器的触须。

完全的失禁与射出来的一瞬间，在被Venom送入云端的快意中，Eddie的意识里突然响起教授告诉他的另一个词。

Seduction.（诱惑）

 

云端之上，是无边无际的黑暗，极度的高潮像火舌一样席卷身体，把Eddie烧得不省人事。

Venom抽出深顶进穴口的舌头，听到噗嗤的一声。一股黏液被媚红的软肉挤出来，滴进臀缝的弧度里。Venom有一种强烈的想要继续做下去的冲动，可此时的Eddie完全失去了知觉，没有那令他沉醉的呻吟和近乎诚实的欲求，远没有刚刚那样好吃。

人类的设计真是太差了。即使做了那么多次，他的Eddie还是会在他没有用那根真家伙享用他的时候先被玩弄得晕过去一次，让自己百无聊赖地一边修复他一边等待，有一瞬间Venom真的想尝尝Eddie的肝的味道。

不，不行，那是他的Eddie！

很好吃的，美味的Eddie，怎么吃都不够，永远不够。

但只有这一次，他的索取欲不仅是心理上的，更是生理上的。他没有告诉Eddie。

即使是恶魔也有软弱的一面，而他不想让Eddie担心。

Venom没有说，自己如狼似虎地吃光炸薯球是因为真的很饿，很虚弱——飞机上那四个小时的折磨把他的细胞分解，摧毁了许多结构。而且在那之前，长达一个多月的时间内，他没有开口要炸薯球和巧克力，因为他怕扰乱Eddie的行程；没有在他控制Eddie的时候乱吃别人的脑袋，因为这会让他的Eddie有罪恶感；更没有缠着Eddie做爱，品尝他大脑分泌的苯基乙胺，那真的是比最好的巧克力都美味一万倍的食物，只需要一丁点就让他欣喜若狂，但他没有动Eddie的身体，因为不想让他的Eddie更累。

他就是不想，即使身体一点点地虚弱下去也不想，即使饿得难受至极也甘愿。

真是loser到哪都是loser，窝囊成这样。

Venom看着晕过去的宿主，突然懂了人类的自嘲是一种什么样的滋味。

但他从未后悔。

Venom的一生曾被宇宙深空的黑暗背景占据，和同族一起流浪过一颗又一颗恒星。是Eddie给了他温暖，带他看旧金山的灯火，教他认识人类的奇妙造物。然后他们共生，然后超越，再超越，成为彼此的终极，最后成为彼此。

他会对Eddie提很过分的要求，而Eddie从一开始的抓狂到现在的逐渐接受都被Venom记得一清二楚。寄生虫变成了神明，而神明早已许诺，要陪伴他的宿主直到宇宙湮灭。

 

Eddie，我说过我会保护你，就会一直如此。

 

瘫软在他的触手上的Eddie突然难耐地扭动了一下。Venom回味着Eddie之前被他搞得放浪形骸的模样，突然想起早些时候，他在Eddie体内听到那老人的话语。

“Venom.”

“Love potion.”

既然他是爱的药剂，那么，再多欺负Eddie一些也没关系。

 

极度的快意带给Eddie的昏厥如同一场超脱的体验。Eddie的意识像一团光飘入云层，把轻柔如棉花的云吹成各式各样奇怪的团状物，然后那些云团突然全都变成Venom那骇人头部的模样。云层像被滴入墨水一样化为漆黑，开始剧烈翻涌起来，托着光球一上一下地沉沉浮浮。

终于，光球被翻腾着挤出云海，朝着地面急速下落。

Eddie在真切的坠落感中骤然苏醒。

模糊的视线里只有斑斓的色块，纷乱而细小的川流声似潮涌般在脑子里回响。冷冽的夜风吹拂过肌肤，让他忍不住打了个抖，却发现自己四肢大开，动弹不得。

一切正昭示着一个让Eddie羞耻无比的事实。

完全赤裸的他被吊缚在了阳台上，正对着旧金山的醉人霓虹。

“Venom，不……呜！”Eddie下意识惊叫出声，嘴立即被一条粗长的触手堵住——不是Venom的舌，也不是性器，只是一条触手。

声音消散在迷茫的夜空里，万籁俱静。

会被人看到的，万一楼里有哪个家伙闲着没事出来透气，或者下面有人抬头张望，就会看到自己被悬空绑着的可怜模样。

他可以接受Venom的一切，雌伏在他的共生体身下任其操弄，但绝不是现在这样！如果被人看见的话就完了，他的形象、他的声望、他的一切……Eddie绝望地闭上眼，脑子里甚至想象出了明天报纸的头版头条，他和Venom交媾的照片占据整个版面，然后打上一大堆马赛克，只露出他那张不用想都知道烧得通红的脸。

太过强烈的屈辱感直冲大脑，突破了Eddie的底线。意识疯狂地向Venom哭喊“不要”，却没有任何回应，四肢挣动着，换来触手收得更紧的绑缚。

后腰沾上了一个黏腻的软物。Venom的舌在那儿打转，然后缓缓地，毫不留情地沿着脊椎舔上去，倒刺刮过绷紧的背部肌肉引起阵阵酥麻感。粘稠的津液甚至流到身前，顺着胯骨滑入敞开的腿间，从他那因极度羞耻和紧张而勃起的性器顶端滴下，在月光下晶莹剔透，仿佛自己欲求不满时流出的前列腺液。

那条舌头终于舔到了后颈。一个低沉的共鸣声从外部响起，“Eddie, you are my ride.”（Eddie，你是我的坐骑）

“I will ride on you now……”（我现在要“骑”你了……）

喉管被触手插入，撑开，舌根被压得死死的，让Eddie连一点声音都发不出来，只能被迫含着这条腥甜的东西。胸前爬过两根触须，狠狠拧紧乳头，碾压乳尖。那两颗没用的玩意不受控制地充血红肿，被风吹过时产生些微的刺痛感，在脑海里像火星一样噼啪作响。

Venom的身躯挤进大开的腿间，先用触手肆意揉捏了一把Eddie的屁股。那儿也绷得紧紧的，染上月色的臀肉看起来浑圆饱满，被蹂躏得通红，就像蘸着番茄酱的炸薯球。

Eddie牌的炸薯球一定是最好吃的。

Venom再也等不及了，全身黏液狂乱地沸腾起来，在身下纠结成一根可怖的漆黑巨物。硕大的龟头和茎身上的青筋都拟态得完美无瑕，微微上翘着，抵在一张一合的穴口上。那里还时不时挤出先前残留的黏液，和Venom的性器上的液体混在一起，抹得一片滑腻，淫靡得让他想要把身下的宿主吃得渣都不剩。

不顾Eddie的挣动，共生体将自己的肉刃一寸一寸地插了进去。

性器顶开穴肉立刻被紧致的粘膜裹住，邀请一般的往里吸，Venom爽得不能自已，忍不住一用力，粗暴地全根没入。肠壁完全被操开，附在那根非人的器官上，嵌成贴合的形状。Eddie精实的腹部似乎都微微凸起，烙印出Venom埋在他体内的样子。

后庭被Venom的粗硬巨物填得满满当当的，因先前Venom舌头的扩张而没有丝毫疼痛，只有被完全插入的充实和欢愉。还没等他适应，深埋体内的肉刃就这么抽插起来，太过强烈的快感像过电一样冲刷身体。他整个人都随着Venom的动作被顶得在空中一晃一晃，呻吟和喘息都被触手堵住，让他难耐地弓起身子。一浪又一浪的快感在体内四处冲撞宣泄不出，把全身蜜色的肌肤都染成绯红。

口里的触手也配合着Venom的动作前后顶送，深深插入喉管再抽出。仿佛有两个人一前一后地贯穿他，把他当最低贱的性奴一样操得乱七八糟，但那都是Venom。窒息般的诡异快感不知从身上还是心里传来，让他忍不住主动吸吮那根粗长的触手。穴肉在Venom插入时放松，让他一顶到底，又在他抽出的时候绞住挽留，夹得Venom狂躁到了极限。

前列腺被Venom一下下精准地顶弄，过于强烈的刺激让他忍不住夹紧内壁，又被毫不留情地操开。肠壁的褶皱似乎都要被填平，变成共生体性器的轮廓。穴口即使被摩擦得再次红肿也不知厌倦地吸着折磨自己的巨物根部，媚肉随着Venom的抽出被牵拉出一截，然后又狠狠送回体内。

后穴越来越湿滑，Venom撞击的力道也越来越大，猛干着那销魂的穴口。快感近乎灭顶，从体内被碾过的每一处传来，让他什么想不了。Eddie那根无人照顾的性器硬得发疼，甩荡在空中流出粘稠的液体，滴在阳台的地面上发出啪嗒一声，在寂静的夜里如此清晰可辨，钻进他的耳朵里，像毒药打破淫欲的魔镜。

Venom听到宿主的脑海深处传来像小动物一样的细不可微的呜咽，感到有什么不对劲，头部延伸到Eddie身前，看到他张嘴努力迎合触手的神情如同献祭一般，紧闭的双眼却流出两行泪水。

声音逐渐分明，一个一个音节被传达给Venom.

Venom，不要这样……

我不喜欢这样……

不要被人看……

Venom看着宿主那染着泪水的绯红面庞，Eddie的身体还在应激地迎合他，服侍他粗暴的顶弄，满足他永无止境的欲望。

有什么东西在Venom脑内绷断了。

触手狂舞，黏液暴涨，张成一面巨墙严丝合缝地挡住整个阳台。Venom松开了Eddie四肢的绑缚，保持着插入的姿势把他翻过来正对自己，性器狠狠碾过内壁，引起身下人一阵颤栗。

Eddie感到自己落入无数触手的怀抱里，就像肉体被Venom控制时的那样，不由得睁开眼，看到那双凝视自己的混沌眼睛，再也熟悉不过的眼神死死锁住他，仿佛往心里注入更多名为“Venom”的黑液，让那个破洞终于被填满，完完全全的抚平，一如往日。

Venom开口的时候，意识也一齐发声，来自内外的，如同神明一般的低沉嗓音交织在一起。世界震荡，连灵魂都一同共鸣。

“You are my ride.”——You are my ride.

I will protect you. ——“I will protect you.”

“We are Venom.”——We are Venom.

 

Forever. ——“Forever.”

 

轰鸣在他们的灵魂内回荡，仿佛持续了数个世纪才逐渐止息。

愧疚与难过，羞耻与不安，都被涤荡得干干净净。

不会被人看到的，Venom绝对不会让别人看到自己现在的样子，只有Venom，只有他的共生体能看。

Eddie朦胧的双眼里映出Venom的狰狞模样。他撑起酸软的身体，努力环抱住他的共生体，像朝圣者追逐光明一般，拥住了他的黑暗。

Venom的舌搭在他的唇上，触感比一只蝶还要轻。Eddie顺从地张开嘴，叼起那条舌轻轻吮吸。情潮如同温暖的海浪涌进身体，在心灵的岸边拍打出雪白的泡沫，一点一滴地融进沙滩。

Venom小心翼翼地舔过宿主的每一寸口腔，尝到一丝咸味，这让他的动作愈发温柔。触手轻捻Eddie的乳头，富有技巧性地弹弄着，引起Eddie的一声声闷哼，尽数被Venom的吻所吞没。

欲望卷土重来，Eddie忍不住收了收被撑到失去知觉的穴口。

Venom浑身的黏液一下子躁动起来，然后如同被刻意克制般逐渐平复。深埋体内的巨物抵住宿主的敏感点，缓缓打着圈碾压那一处凸起。过度温柔的动作引发极其强烈的快感，激得Eddie眼神迷离，双手攀住共生体的身躯，闭上眼，意识向Venom发出最真切的渴求。

还要，吾爱，做什么都行，只要不被人看见就没关系……

Venom吻着他，眯了眯眼，又显露出危险的神情来。

 

这也是你说的，Eddie，你选择承受我。

共生体一边在意识里回应他，一边猛地抽出整根性器，再狠狠插到底。Eddie拔高的呻吟声从被舌堵住的唇侧溢出一丝，他被这突如其来的一下刺激得浑身颤栗，不由自主地抱紧了Venom的身躯。

Venom抱着他站起来走回房间，每走一步就狠操一下，顶得他意识涣散。食髓知味的身体夹紧那根蹂躏他的巨物，一上一下地吞吃着。Eddie的双腿勾紧Venom，生怕掉下去，任由他用这个姿势插得很深，进到再无可进。被拍打得发红的腿根阵阵抽搐，肠壁深处都被顶得酥酥麻麻，爽得Eddie再次流泪。

借着有Venom的粗舌吻着他，Eddie完全放开自己让呻吟泄出来。听得Venom几乎压制不住狂暴的欲望，变着角度操弄着怀里的人类宿主，每一处敏感点都被那根肉刃的头部碾过，刺激得Eddie胡乱扭动臀部想要更多。他的性器抵在共生体的黏液身躯和自己的小腹之间摩擦着，流出的前列腺液濡湿了一片，已经是濒临泄身的边缘。

下一秒，Venom的粗长性器突然全部抽了出来。

空虚感一下子占据了整个下身，Eddie睁开润湿的眼，发现Venom将自己带到了卧室。

Venom俯身，骇人的头部抵着他的额头，轻声低语：“首先，我要你看着你被我操。”

他被一下子翻过来，摆成小孩把尿般的屈辱姿势，双腿大开地正对着衣柜。还没等他沉浸在快感的余韵里的脑子反应过来，一条触手就猛地拉开了柜门。门后的落地镜清清楚楚地照出他现在的模样。

镜子里的自己靠在共生体的漆黑躯体上，全身都被情潮染上绯红，嘴唇半张，来不及吞咽的唾液滴落到胸膛前，随着喘息流到小腹上和那不知道是谁的液体汇成一滩。蜜色的肌肤上遍布被Venom的触手揉捏出的斑驳红痕，双乳被紧揪着，充血成紫红色，宛如两颗葡萄诱人采摘。自己的性器像射箭般挺得很高，即使没有任何刺激也不断往外流着水。

光是这些就已经让Eddie羞得不能自持，他想要闭眼，像鸵鸟一样缩进Venom怀里，但头部被触手牢牢制住，眼皮被迫睁开盯住镜子里他那被几根触须掰开的臀缝内靡红的穴口。

已经被操得熟透的穴口有点合不拢，受惊似的一张一闭，没有东西插入以后那里面的黏液顺着红肿的软肉往外流，滴下来的时候还拉着丝，简直淫靡至极。那根比自己粗长不止一倍的漆黑肉刃就抵在旁边，有一下没一下地用茎身摩擦着些微外翻的媚红穴肉。过于直接的视觉刺激让Eddie羞红了脸，随着Venom隔靴搔痒的动作喘得越来越急促，忍不住勾起身后的共生体想要索吻。

Venom没有回应他的渴求，而是缓缓抬高他的身体。镜中男人的后穴抵在硕大的性器头部，晶亮的黏液滴在非人的粗壮茎身上，色情得让人发疯。仿佛刻意让Eddie看自己怎么被操似的，Venom把他按下去的动作变得极慢，力道又不容他挣动哪怕一分。微张的穴口被顶开，那根粗硬的巨物伴随着体内的酥麻触感一分一毫地插进来，把穴肉挤到一边，撑满内壁，渐渐没进他的体内。Eddie第一次如此清晰地看到自己被缓缓插入的模样，体内被撑开的触感配上镜子里裸露在外面的茎身刺激得他又羞耻又兴奋，忍不住收缩括约肌，立即看到镜子里的软肉把Venom挤出去一截，然后那东西猛地一挺，逼自己吃得越来越深。双重的快感让他难耐地拗紧脖子，主动配合起Venom的动作，让那根巨物进入肠道深处，用自己的后穴把他含到了头。

重新被填满的快感让Eddie不由得发出一声喟叹。深埋体内的性器抽动起来，Eddie惊喘出声，又被Venom激烈的操弄顶成破碎的呻吟，一声声钻进耳朵里，听得他自己都不敢相信那样放浪的声音是自己发出的。那根漆黑的巨物不断地在股间进出，每一下都撞在前列腺上，顶得他的性器一上一下地弹动。酥麻感积累在体内，冲进每一根血管最后汇向大脑，而视觉上看着自己被操的刺激仿佛把这快感放大了数倍。Eddie抖得不成样，根本想不了那可能更加放浪的模样，只想要伸手抚慰自己。

触手缠上手腕，把他的手绑得高举在头顶。Venom的头绕到颈侧，一边舔他的耳根，一边如同恶魔一样继续低语：“其次，我要你只用后面爽上天。”

“呜……不要……Venom，摸我那儿……求你……”Eddie被快感折磨得要疯了，手想要挣动，被触手捆得死死的。比起在他的性器被刺激的同时尿道被堵住不让射，完全不刺激性器就达到高潮对已经习惯前者的Eddie来说更加难受。体内酸胀无比，却得不到想要的那一瞬间的释放。Venom的动作越来越粗暴，每一次进入都插得他后穴汁水四溅，有几滴甚至溅到了镜子上。软肉不能自控地吮吸蹂躏自己的巨物，发出啪嗒啪嗒的水声。

Eddie渐渐受不住他的共生体的力道，瘫软在Venom怀里任他猛干。但体内的快感左冲右突宣泄不出，让他难受得呻吟声都带了哭腔。看到镜子里的自己的性器一颤一颤的，随着Venom的顶弄吐出更多前列腺液，但就是射不出东西来。肠壁被摩擦得生疼，一瞬间Eddie甚至觉得自己就要真的被操坏，硬了太久的性器开始发疼，渐渐萎缩下去，只留下后穴的酸涨感越来越浓。每个毛孔都想抒发针扎似的尖锐快感，最后只能一遍又一遍地冲刷过全身，欲望仿佛一头巨兽正在啃噬一切，让他什么都想不了，只能看着自己沉沦在Venom的掌控中的模样，看着自己扭腰摆胯迎合那根漆黑的肉刃。他浑身痉挛，前端就是没有反应，就像一个女人一样被Venom狠狠干着。

酸涨酥麻的感觉快要突破极限。Eddie那半硬不软的性器一直流着前列腺液，混合着Venom 的黏液一同被送进后穴里。那根巨物毫不留情地碾压过体内的每一处，有时候甚至全根拔出，让Eddie看镜子里自己那穴肉外翻的淫秽模样，然后再慢慢插回去，等到Eddie忍不住呻吟起来的时候再尽根没入，干得他灵魂出窍。不一会儿Venom又突然停下来，抵住Eddie的前列腺开始打着圈研磨着他最敏感的地方，逼出一声又一声呜咽，满意地看到前端汩汩流出更多黏液。

“受不了了……出不来……love……帮我……呜啊……”Eddie胡乱哭喊着，只换来Venom暴躁地挺动。前列腺被过度刺激的酥麻和内壁被操开的充实感完全占据了他的身体，就像卷着数不尽的细沙的海风碾碎每一个细胞一般，让他全身酸软无力，脸上泛着病态的潮红。被过度开发的后穴一下下应激地吞吃着Venom的巨物，已经完全合不拢。恍惚间Eddie觉得自己仿佛又变成了和Venom一样的同类，由黏质和触手构成的躯体随着他的共生体一下又一下的顶弄起起伏伏，被操得乱七八糟，几乎要融进Venom体内。

又是一下深达灵魂的插入。Eddie浑身颤栗，似乎有一根神经被这下终于搭上了大脑，酥麻的快感席卷全身，逼得连话都说不出，只听到Venom的声音像救赎一样再次响起。

“最后……”

“I will cum inside you.”（我要射你里面）

“Drink my love potion……”Venom深深，深深地顶入了他，舌头终于回应他的索吻，滑入他呻吟着的嘴里，像恶魔吸食人血，“With your pussy.”（用你下面的小嘴……喝我的爱液）

意识里的海风呼啸而过，将所有沙粒都卷起，把细沙磨成齑粉，然后被巨浪一样的快感反复冲刷，融入情潮的海水里。酸涨感突破了极限，Eddie的前列腺颤抖起来，一波又一波的电流从后穴的满涨感中被逼出，像比水还细的沙子一样一颗颗穿过腺体，让Eddie抖如筛糠，口水和眼泪不能自控地流出。隔着一层肉膜的那根漆黑巨物也死死抵住那里，对着它激注出一股又一股外星生物的黏液。每一股都精准地打在前列腺上，引起Eddie一次又一次的痉挛和抽搐，让Eddie瘫在Venom的怀里什么也想不了，只能经历这仿佛永无止境的滔天快意。

Eddie就在他的共生体的过度侵犯和内射中，第一次经历了无精高潮。

整个过程中，Venom都紧紧抱着宿主颤抖不已的身体，射到最后一滴以后又继续对准Eddie的前列腺抽插，把酸麻的无精高潮继续延长，直到他身体能承受的极限。

 

不知过了多久，Eddie才从失神的快感中夺回意识——无射精的高潮不会让人晕厥，但那种痉挛和失控的感觉更让人的意识游离体外，爽得什么都不知道——他看到镜子里自己的小腹像怀孕了一样微微鼓胀，羞耻感再次涌上大脑，Eddie别过头，把自己埋进Venom的怀里。

Venom却把他微微推开，泡在自己的黏液里的狰狞性器缓缓拔出，抽离穴口的时候发出“啵”的一声。

色情的声响和后庭失禁一样的感觉让Eddie忍不住睁开眼，看到漆黑的黏液顺着合不拢的穴肉汩汩流下，恍惚间第一反应居然是收紧括约肌，因为……因为Venom在他高潮前说过。

“Drink it.”

来自外部的低语钻进耳朵，化作一枚剧毒的种子埋在心底，转瞬间开出罪恶的花朵。

 

他想要Venom的一切。

而他之于Venom……早就什么都不剩了，完完全全地，身体、意识、灵魂的每一寸，都已成为了彼此的终极。

他想要Venom，包括射进体内的东西。

 

他下意识收缩了一下后面，看到液体被掐断，更多的东西留在体内，留在肠道里，晃荡着，牵拉着，给他带来一种诡异的满足感。下一刻莫大的屈辱感卷土重来，烧红他的脸，促使他绷紧的肌肉又不由自主地放松下来。

黏液从体内涌出，流过肠壁时引起些微酥麻感。Eddie抽搐了一下，大脑仍沉浸在先前的超然体验中，那快感比射精强烈无数倍，足以销魂蚀骨，让人只要尝过一次就忍不住沉醉。

Drink.

Drink it.

恶魔的蛊惑深入脑髓。

颅内被炸得发晕，Eddie浑身抖如筛糠，把自己的唇都要咬出血，死命抵抗着心底某种黑色的，剧毒的致命诱惑。那感觉就像Venom的触手从心室中卷曲，挣脱而出，在心尖乱舞，要把灵魂抽打成邪恶而堕落的模样。

耳垂突然一阵刺痛——Venom故意用尖牙咬破了那儿。耳道被一个湿软的东西轻得不能再轻地搔刮着，一丝若有若无的气流飘进来，像在挑逗细微的绒毛。极度的酥麻感贯穿刚刚高潮的大脑，仿佛要把他逼到极限。

“You……”

Venom用一种从未听过的要命的气音，紧贴他的耳朵灌进去。

“Want……”

“Us.”

如同雪花压塌山峰，一粒尘埃从海屿落入深渊。

“I can‘t! Venom, I can’t!” Eddie崩溃地哭喊出来，大脑失守，被原先压抑的那种黑暗欲望完完全全地占据，“什么都可以，Venom！把我怎么样都可以！但是那个……那个……”

声音越来越小，到最后变成呜咽，像尖针刮过黑胶唱片的最后一圈。

“我办不到……那，那里喝不了……”

Venom一点也没放过他的意思：“不……我的Eddie，你知道你可以的……”

他把Eddie环抱住，舔舐着耳垂的血液，留下比曼珠沙华更艳丽的靡红色。

“现在告诉我，你要怎么做，Eddie？”

一丝细若蚊鸣的声音从恶魔的怀中溢出来。

“塞住……”

Venom看着他。

Eddie红着眼，嗫嚅着继续说：“塞住……帮我，塞住那儿。”

仿佛已经被剧毒蛀蚀得什么都不剩了，只有一副空虚的体壳，像一个性爱玩具一样被漆黑如墨的欲望引导着说出欲求。

尊严？可笑，那有什么意义？他的一切都属于Venom。

整个过程中一直小心翼翼地监听宿主思维的Venom，得到了再也满意不过的答复。

“As you wish.”（如你所愿）

几条触手插入那正往外冒着黏液的后穴，把肿胀不堪的软肉微微拉开，更多的液体涌出来，看得Venom有一种再射进去一发的冲动——但那样他的宿主一定会被操坏的。

Venom手上的黏液分化出来，凝结成一个小小的水滴形，前端尖细方便插入，后头圆润的部分在末端收窄成棒状，延伸出细细的一小截。Eddie强忍着灭顶的羞耻感，看着Venom把那个肛塞缓缓插入自己红肿的后穴里，完完全全地堵住了体内的黏液。

那些东西为什么没法像Venom的其他黏液一样被共生的他们立即吸收呢？Eddie混沌的意识胡乱想着，是精液，还是Venom的卵，还是什么别的改造他身体的东西？如果是后二者的话——噢，对于他的外星共生体来说，没什么不可能的——他会怀孕吗，怀上Venom和他的子嗣，像女人一样大起肚子，行动困难，只能由共生体来照顾？

脑子里乱糟糟的，一种裹挟着甜蜜的恐惧感油然而生。Eddie轻抚自己的小腹，很快那里就要孕育一个——或者多个，很多个新的生命，是他们结合的证明。这种感觉甚至比被Venom在性爱中过度探索身体还要诡异。

他是个男人，但也是Venom的宿主，他们互相都是这宇宙中最契合彼此的存在。若万一有一天，他与Venom——或其中之一——不复存在，现在他肚子里的东西就是未来唯一的慰藉。

Eddie想起身，被肛塞撑开的后穴传来一阵过电似的麻痒感，让他又倒回Venom的怀抱里，就像牢笼一样将他锁在身边，而他甚至甘愿如此，为此没有丝毫后悔。

他抬起头，正对上Venom的目光，像神明的垂怜。

Venom的模样在视域中逐渐放大——那双狭长的乳蓝色双目、沾血的层叠锐牙、长得可怖的舌头，还有覆在表层的涌动黏液，漆黑色如同冥河之水，只要饮一口，灵魂就变成永世的冥界奴仆，连摆渡人都无法救赎。

Love potion.

这就是他的所爱的真实。

猩红的舌顶开他的牙关，Eddie静静地吸吮着。这就是他们的吻，没有唇瓣的拨动，齿列的啃咬，只有他和他的舌在口腔里起舞，怎么舔都不够，因为Venom没有唇，没有人类的柔和牙齿，只有会伤到他的锋利尖牙和覆在上面的漆黑黏液。又是黏液。

Eddie忍不住环绕双臂，勾着Venom的头贴得更紧，将唇义无反顾地印向共生体那大白鲨似的嘴。Venom没有阻止他，看着他试图进行这个人类的吻。他感到唇被割伤，舌被刺破，但这都没关系，他终于真真正正地吻住了Venom。

他的舌舔过共生体的齿列，伸进去和Venom的长舌交缠，似湿婆的末世之舞；他的唇贴合共生体那以人类来说是上唇的部位，轻轻抿住，是像血布丁一样的触感，既有液体的粘稠又有固体的弹性，意料之中的好吃。

血液涌出来，尝到嘴里腥甜似蜜，一如Venom名字的含义——毒液，魅惑的，爱的毒液。

心里被什么东西填得满满当当的，一种宁静的狂喜占据着他的身体。泪水无声地涌出，淹没在他们的吻里。

Venom紧抱着他的宿主，默默进行着这鲜血淋漓的吻。Eddie刚刚的思绪都丝毫不落地被他听见，身体里那颗并不存在的心脏仿佛都被无形的丝线缠绕着，牵动着，与宿主的一切相连。

这是他第一次没有预料到Eddie的反应，他完全理解他们的共生的真义，也知道他们之间那名为“爱”的人类感情，但Venom从未想过Eddie爱他爱到了这个地步，是无求的付出，无欲的索求，如同无明的黑暗，无星的夜空。

他没说，那黏液不是什么会让他怀孕的东西，只是黏液而已。但是，把那东西像精液一样留在Eddie体内，用肛塞塞住，无论是持续不断的满足感还是羞耻感都能让宿主的大脑一直分泌苯基乙胺，这让他能迅速修复身体，是在不能和Eddie继续做爱的情况下的最好办法。

他也没有说，他们永不分离——不论Eddie往后遭遇怎样的危险，他就算耗尽自己生命的最后一丝能量也会修复他的宿主，但那时候，Venom想都不用想就知道Eddie一定会逼自己吃他的肝、他的心肌、他的大脑。那么。

除了超越永恒，他们别无选择。

但Venom不打算说了。

血液流淌过Eddie那遍布情欲痕迹的肌肤，艳丽得触目惊心。失血的眩晕感渐渐涌上，但他不想停，永远都不想停，献祭般地凑得更紧密，连颚部都被Venom的尖牙刺入些许。Eddie微侧着头，丝毫不顾被划开的上颚，一寸又一寸地舔过Venom的口腔，仿佛要把共生体的味道刻进灵魂深处。

直到Venom轻抚他的背，因失血过多而体力不支的Eddie才恋恋不舍地结束了这个近乎死亡的吻，他往后倒去，被Venom紧紧拥住。细小的漆黑触须在嘴里卷曲，牵拉他脆弱的人类组织，很快就修复得完好如初。

一如此刻他们的灵魂。

Eddie靠在共生体的身躯上，一种莫大的安心干占据他的身体，促使他把自己完全交付出去。

Venom的舌在他脸上滑动，不带情欲地，似乎在舔去他的泪水。

Eddie闭眼，轻声呢喃。

 

“I was intoxicated by your venom……my love.”（我中了你的毒……吾爱）

触手与他十指相扣，空气与心灵一同共振。

“So do us.”

我们亦然。

 

卷尾诗：

_我像一只铁锚在世界的底部拖滑_

_留住的都不是我所要的_

_疲惫的愤怒，灼热的退让_

_刽子手抓起石头，上帝在沙上书写_

_寂静的房间_

_家具好像在月光下准备好猝然爆发_

_穿过一座没有装备的森林_

_我慢慢走入自己_

 

——Tomas Transtromer《尾曲》

* * *

 

一个小尾巴：

很久很久以后，当Eddie回想起那天阳台上的情景时，忍不住揉了一把搭在肩上的共生体，“呃，Venom，其实如果你要恢复身体，直接告诉我就好。你要多少巧克力我都给你买，不用……嗯，那样。”

“可我更喜欢那样，Eddie美味极了。”

“……Bad Venom.”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：Godiva，世界上最贵的巧克力之一，当然也有普通人负担得起的品类。特点是真的入口即化～  
> 注2：前定和谐，指德国数学家、哲学家莱布尼茨提出的一个哲学概念。他认为身体和灵魂是相互封闭的实体，而他们的结合是由实体的内在性质和规律所预定的和谐。  
> 注3：指针，指编程中一个“指向”的概念。它不是那个被指向的东西，而是“指向”本身。  
> 注4：一级谓词，指一种形式系统，又称一阶逻辑。与我们平常所说的命题不同，它有一个性质是【不可判定性】，即不可判断一个公式是否正确或错误。  
> 注5：格式塔，指Gestalt心理学中的最重要的概念。它是知觉的结果，简单地说，是【令整体成为整体而非部分的东西】。举个个人理解的栗子，一个格式塔心理学家看到毒液和埃迪的共生态只会把他们看作【一个】东西，而不像我们一样把他俩分开来剖析再合起来研究( ˘꒳˘ )  
> 注6：对称性破缺，指基础物理的一个概念。由诺特定理，对称性产生守恒律，如时间对称性产生能量守恒定律，但只有对称是不够的，否则宇宙就会因正物质与反物质完全对称而立刻湮灭，什么都不剩。因此可以说【对称性破缺维护了宇宙存在】  
> 注7：完备，此处特指哥德尔不完备性定理所描述的意思。哥德尔不完备性定理指：对于任何一个系统，存在一个命题，它既不可以被证明，也不可以被证伪。


End file.
